The Lacewood Evolution
by MelodiaRose
Summary: Serena has been attracted to the desirable Professor Sycamore since she began her adventure, but now she has eradicated Team Flare and is focusing on mega evolution - she cannot deny her feelings for her professor any longer. After being confronted by his student, Augustine Sycamore has to make a decision on following his heart or his mind. Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Confessions

Lumiose City was a marvel to anyone that didn't live inside the constant bustle and neon lit streets. Regardless of the time of day, the pavements would always be frequented by shoppers, trainers and the working man and woman. Even the Kalos Pokémon Professor was known to work late into the night with only café noir as his companion.

And on this particular night, Augustine Sycamore was toiling in his lab, leant back on his office chair with a book in his smooth, masculine hands that flexed as he turned a page. Bruise like circles hung under his clear blue eyes as they scanned the text. He moved to clutch his now cold cup of black coffee, placing it down before it touched his lips.

The raven haired professor sighed, dropping his book before he pinched the bridge of his nose with eyes clenched.

His lab was empty, him being the only occupant at the ripe time of 2am. Sometimes he just became so engrossed in his research that he lost track of the time, yet his body ached with strain from his lack of sleep and his eyes felt dry and itchy.

Perhaps he should get some rest. Slowly, he pushed up from his chair with a yawn and a stretch before he turned off the desk lamp that had lit his office while he read.

He smoothed down his stubborn curls and left the lab, turning to lock the door.

"Professor?" Soft feminine vocal cords curled around the title, and Sycamore recognised the voice immediately.

Turning, he managed a smile as he greeted his most successful trainer. Her golden hair was bright in the colourful light of the city that never slept and her light brown eyes glittered with youth.

"Serena, what brings you here at such a late hour?" Serena looked up at the professor like a Deerling caught in headlights. What had she come to speak to him about?

"Uh-" she stuttered, suddenly feeling like an idiot for having to make an excuse to talk to the man she had secretly been admiring. "I wondered if you were around to take a look at my pokedex."

Lies, all lies. She felt her cheeks heat and hoped that the brightly coloured advertisement of the PR Video Studio would hide her obvious blush.

"Of course, but perhaps you'd like to do that somewhere a bit warmer?" Augustine suggested after noting the chill that was in the autumn air.

Was he offering to take Serena back to his place?

The thought made her smile excitedly, "That would be nice."

"Follow me then, ma chérie!"

Augustine had begun to notice a correlation between a strange constriction in his chest and being with Serena. He usually associated this with an attraction but, Serena was much younger than his usual conquests and so he would restrain himself from anything more than harmless flirtation.

With long, gliding steps, Augustine led his student back to his apartment which wasn't far from his lab in Bleu Plaza, which was a more residential area of Lumiose. Serena rolled along beside him on her blades leisurely keeping up with his effortless stride.

The silence was comfortable. Serena still hadn't gotten over the enormity of Lumiose despite having explored the city in its entirety and she watched shops, and towering buildings pass until they came to a plaza that was centred on a pillar made of slate blue stone.

"Here we are," he announced, accent thick as his long fingers dipped into his lab coat pocket to pull out a key. Serena noted that the wide building curved around the plaza and must have housed many people.

Stepping inside, they walked up a staircase in the hall to come to a corridor that had numbered doors lining each wall. He came to a door and unlocked it, swinging the door open to allow Serena to enter.

So, this is Professor Sycamore's home. Serena gazed about the apartment curiously. It looked very minimal and spacious, but it didn't look lived in with its uncluttered surfaces and neat furnishings.

"So, Serena, what would you like to drink?" Augustine shot his student a dazzling smile as he walked through his open plan space through to the kitchen area.

Serena felt her cheeks heat again, "Café au Lait, s'il vous plait." She replied, ringing her small hands nervously.

"Any sugar, ma chérie?" He called from the kitchen.

"Oui, just one. Merci beaucoup."

Serena liked that one wall was lined with bookcases that was full of pokémon studies and hypothesis; it made the room seem more like it could be his home and not just a hotel room.

"You're welcome to sit down, Serena. No need to feel shy."

Serena shuffled down into the sitting area that was furnished with white modern sofas with a black sleek coffee table set in the middle. She sat back into the sofa, sighing as her tired muscles settled into the supportive cushion.

She often travelled back to Lumiose on foot rather than flying with her Togekiss, in hopes to find pokémon to fill the last pages of her pokedex but in doing so tired herself out considerably.

Augustine came out of the kitchen with a tray holding both their hot beverages and a plate that showcased two croissants. He placed the tray onto the coffee table, and then preceded to hand Serena her tea carefully before he took his own mug of steaming black coffee in his hands, warming the digits against it.

"How have you been, Serena? I've not seen you since we were together in Anistar," asked the professor before taking a sip of his liquid energy, closing his eyes in pleasure as it smoothly slid down his throat.

"I've been focusing more on the pokémon that have the potential to mega evolve, as I've gone out searching for mega stones which has led me to all new pokémon that I didn't know could evolve. It's been fascinating really." Serena smiled, thinking about the mega evolved Mawile she had recently used in battle.

"That's excellent news, but you didn't answer my question, culotté." Augustine always was impressed with the effort that Serena put into her work as a mega evolution trainer; it was something he often admired about her.

Serena sputtered on her tea, as she imagined telling her mentor that she would be better if she'd seen him sooner. She silently dreamed that he would tell her he'd missed her too.

"I've been well, I guess." Serena tried to act nonchalant.

Augustine smiled at her acting skills, "You guess?"

Serena remained silent, absently staring into the sweet caramel coloured beverage.

This was it - she was going to say it.

"I missed you, professor." She replied tightly, setting down her tea. The silence dragged on and Serena felt it nearly unbearable. She tensed her hands into fists on her lap, hating the sinking feeling in her chest.

"Mon petite lapourielle," Augustine slipped a long finger under his student's chin and lifted it to meet her honey coloured gaze. The sadness that could be seen hidden behind long dark lashes broke his heart. "You are my student, and I am much too old for you."

Serena blinked away tears, before pressing forward to rest her face against his firm chest.

"I don't believe that for one second." She whispered into his shirt which she fisted in her delicate hands.

"You are so stubborn." Augustine raised a hand to smooth down her glossy flaxen hair that twisted down her back like a mane of a Pyroar. He couldn't deny his attraction to the young girl, but he knew there were others much more suited to her in age and personality.

"I am an old man, Serena. You could do so much better." He urged, continuing to soothe her.

She pulled away, pressing her tiny hands into his chest but looking into his crystalline blue eyes with glistening honeyed doe eyes.

"Professor, I don't think there is anyone better than you." She flushed prettily at her honesty and Augustine felt his heart swell.

"I'm very flattered, but-"

Serena cut him off, her conclusions twisted in her mind.

"But you don't like me that way. I understand, forgive me for being so brazen, Professor." She pushed away from him, feeling utterly ashamed with herself for thinking that such a desirable man could ever return her feelings.

"Serena, you've got this totally wrong." The professor's voice held a desperate edge to it and Augustine began having his own internal argument as to whether he could ever be selfish enough to engage into a relationship with Serena, someone over ten years his junior. She was youthful and innocent and untainted and he was growing older by the day, with enough experience in women and sex to write a book on it.

But she was attracted to him, Augustine Sycamore, known womaniser and flirt. It was probably just a teenage crush and he would be terrible to take advantage of that.

"I am not the type of man you want to get involved with. What about Calem, he has shown considerable interest in you?" Saying that left a bitter taste in Augustine's mouth, but he had to try to coax Serena along a different path.

"I don't want Calem. I know exactly what he'd like to do with me."

This shocked Sycamore, who wondered exactly what had been going on between the group he had brought together from Vaniville Town.

"Very well, but what do I have to offer you, ma chérie? I am an old man!" He was gradually losing his resolve, when all Augustine desired was to taste her rose coloured lips and to have her making sweet sounds as he pleasured her.

"Please Professor. I don't want anyone else - just you." Serena smiled softly before rising up onto her knees to press an innocent kiss upon her professor's lips. Her full, pretty lips tasted of cheri berries and it tempted Augustine to return her kiss before she pulled back. She gently pressed her fingers to his mouth to stop him from saying anything more and then she moved in, stealing another kiss with more insistence as she pressed wholly against him. Sycamore's stubble felt rough across her skin as she nipped down on his bottom lip.

Augustine was stumped. Having her beautiful little body pressed against him was doing devilish things to his conscience. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her and teach her the ways of pleasuring a man, but it was so wrong. She trusted him, and other's trusted him to do what was best. But, god, he couldn't deny how wonderful she was, intelligent, angelic and a real dark horse as a pokémon trainer. Her lips moulded so perfectly against his and with a soft lick, all of his resistance fell.

Serena moaned as her professor began kissing her back, his lips passionate and bruising against hers and his hands smoothed down the sides of her body making her abdomen flutter hotly. Sycamore revelled in the feeling of her youthful firm body under his touch. But when he licked against her mouth in askance he finally tasted the full cheri berry flavour on her tongue as they tangled and lapped at each other.

If things went any further, Sycamore doubted he would be able to stop himself from fucking her and he would much prefer to take things slowly with Serena, who seemed as fragile as a flower.

He slowly pulled away from their heated kiss, breathing laboured and eyes dark with lust. He could taste her in his mouth in sweet paralysing notes.

Augustine didn't think he'd ever desired something so much. But there was that theory that you always want what you can't have, that he had never truly experienced.

"Professor, I like you." Serena gasped, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen deliciously.

"I like you too, ma chérie." Augustine smiled, brushing a stray lock of gold hair from her beautiful face. Serena's face brightened with a grin, before she threw herself into his embrace with a giggle.

"So…" Augustine paused, "Did you still want me to take a look at your pokedex?"


	2. Discovery

During the short space of time that had passed Serena's confession, she had visited the Professor often. Mainly to check that he was actually sleeping and not just relying on coffee to keep him going during his late night researching.

Serena somehow found his love of his work endearing, the fact that he took so much pleasure in discovering something about mega evolution. But it was obvious that his all night studies were taking a major toll on Augustine Sycamore.

He felt terrible to say the least. Augustine wondered where his youthful buzz had gone, the only thing he could find being similar was in his constant companion of caffeine. He doubted his mentor Professor Rowan would recognise him, what with his usually coifed hair in tousled disarray, bags colouring his eyes and a layer of stubble on his chin.

Perhaps a break is needed for some well-earned TLC. He could take time off. Augustine couldn't remember the last time he took a holiday. Would his assistants be able to cope in his absence?

"Professor Sycamore, you have a visitor," Dexio popped his head around the side to peak at his mentor. Augustine nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on in." Dexio walked round, leading said visitor into the Professor's office.

The visitor was an unusually haggard Lysandre, his face solemn and aged in the short time between his success and downfall.

Augustine looked up from his research to see his old friend. Startled, he jumped up from his seat.

"Lysandre!" He cried. Smiling despite the recent villainous activities the red head had been governing.

Augustine felt a mixture of emotions towards his once dear friend, after discovering he was the boss of Team Flare. He admired Lysandre for his passion and drive, but also knew his reasons for activating that weapon was his extreme way of trying to correct what he saw as broken.

Lysandre was a man who enjoyed beautiful things, he was a man of substance and style but obviously in his quest for these things – he lost his way. The man in front of the Professor was the evidence of that. The usually groomed man was a wreck. His usually coiffed spikes similar to a birds nest, beard longer and wispy and all this just framed the tired, bedraggled face of his old friend.

"Augustine, I-" Lysandre stuttered, feeling too disgusted with himself to even apologise. He felt himself on the edge of a complete breakdown and despite all his faults, needed his friend and hoped Augustine would forgive him for his dire actions.

Sycamore walked around his desk to stand in front of his tired and broken friend.

"I know you are sorry, mon vieil ami." Augustine clapped the man on his broad shoulder, "I will forgive you, but you have some grovelling to do." He joked, a dazzling smile gracing the professor's handsome features.

"Augustine." Lysandre breathed, truly in awe of his friend's compassion. "You are a true friend."

"Now, now. Stop moping, it's not like you at all!"

The two sat and talked for a long while, discussing what had to be done after the chaos of Team Flare and what Lysandre could do to win back the respect he had once had. Augustine was glad that his old friend was seeing that damage he'd caused and was eager to correct himself and move on. They all were ready to move on.

"Professor?" Augustine looked to the entrance to his office, Serena stood shock still. Eyes narrowed at the red haired intruder. Her hands immediately reached for a pokeball, a reflex she had picked up during her previous run in's with the Team Flare boss.

"Come in, mon amour." He waved his student turned lover over. She looked to him questioningly.

Why was Lysandre here? She wondered, on edge for an attack. Her pokeballs felt animated under her fingertips. Serena fluttered over, standing over her seated enemy, though just barely as Lysandre was much more statuesque compared to Serena's 5'3.

"Do not be so stiff, Serena. It does not become you." His voice was rough and gritty, like he hadn't spoken in days. She glared, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Mon amour, Lysandre has been released on the terms that he correct the damage he has done." Informed Augustine, his hands clasped underneath his chin.

"You mean to tell me that you've forgiven him, Professor?" Serena was surprised; she had not expected Lysandre to be released from prison for a long time after what he had done, but what shocked her more was that her pokémon loving professor was so lenient with the criminal.

Lysandre had abused his position. He had hurt both pokémon and people in his plans for a new world - these unfathomable dreams of a world reborn that meant destroying everything to begin again.

"I have, Serena. Lysandre was in a terrible place when he was part of Team Flare."

All Serena could think about was that if all had gone to Lysandre's plan, they would both be dead and it scared her. She could not trust someone who had given her no reason to.

But she nodded, still feeling her pokémon threatening to explode from their pokeballs to protect her.

"Well, Augustine, my friend. I must be going." Lysander rose to his full height. A tight smile graced his hard features, "thank you for being so understanding."

He bowed slightly, before turning to stride out of the room.

Serena sighed, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she held. Shoulders slumping as the muscles that had knit tightly together, released.

The professor chuckled lightly; his deep throaty laugh sent electricity shooting south and made Serena's breath catch.

"Mon amour, I've missed you." Augustine came to bring Serena into an embrace, her head resting on his chest. "How was your trip to Kiloude City?" He leant back to look at her, feeling unrestricted in his admirations now that Lysandre had left.

Serena smiled, "I had a great time in the Safari, couldn't believe all the different types of pokémon in there!"

Augustine loved being in such close proximity with Serena, but there was always that niggling thought that there should be someone her age to share this with her, not her crusty old professor.

"I'm glad to hear it." He forced his mouth to tug into a smile, pulling away as he once again began to feel like a lecherous criminal.

Serena's smile dropped. Sycamore sat back down at his desk, picking up various sheets and glancing at them before placing them in a more orderly pile.

If only she were older, he thought. If only they were of a more similar age, then he wouldn't feel so disgusted with himself every time he longed for her. She was radiant today - dressed in a classic trench coat with long socks and sweet shoes decorated with bows. Her long champagne coloured hair shimmered beneath her hat in the sunlight that shone through the windows of Sycamore's office.

He wanted her, in every way possible. Augustine Sycamore was going to hell for the fantasies he had about his student. Especially after he had invited her back to his apartment and she had confessed to him.

When a woman admitted their feelings to him, Sycamore pretty much held the reins. If he wanted to fuck her, he would. Augustine Sycamore enjoyed the fact that women seemed to crave his attention; he liked how much control he had over them. But in this situation, where he wanted to protect Serena as much as he wanted to have her bent over his desk – Sycamore was at a cross roads.

"Professor, are you alright? You look kind of tired." She asked a worried look in her caramel eyes.

"Forgive me, I'm rather distracted today." He replied, pushing his raven locks from his baby blues. Before sneaking another heated glance her way, enjoying the way her socks accentuated her shapely long legs.

Serena hated this feeling of space between them. She could tell he was holding back. She wanted intimacy more than anything, she wanted to be his. She didn't care that she was inexperienced. With a deep breath, Serena strode forward and twisted her professor's office chair around to face her. Sycamore watched her curiously, what was she up to.

With determination she gracefully set herself upon his lap, making sure to grind down where it counted and looking up into his crystalline eyes.

"Serena," He groaned, surprised by her boldness. Blood rushing down to his cock as her rounded arse pressed down and she leaned flush against his chest.

"Vous petite coquine," he nearly growled at her, his voice raspy and thick.

Feeling brave she licked her lips, "Faire l'amour avec moi, Professeur."

Serena could feel his length harden beneath her, and she smiled wickedly. Groaning, Augustine took her hips in his large hands and ground her onto his cock. Their eyes locked magnetically.

A foreign feeling began building in Serena, like a coil twisting inside of her. She felt hot, and completely enveloped in her professor. It was wonderful, eliciting these feelings from the man she had liked for such a long time. She was no longer just imagining but she was living her fantasies.

Augustine was quickly forgetting the guilt he felt as he trailed his fingers up Serena's curvaceous hips across her tiny waist and over the mound of her breasts to tangle into her blonde mane. He pulled back on her hair to expose her neck, where he began kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin, making her mewl and cry out musically.

He spun the chair around to face his desk, leaning her back across the papers and stacks of research which were gracelessly knocked off the surface in their passion. Selena's white fedora fell off her head and rolled across the floor leaving her thick tresses to fall around her like a halo.

Paper fluttered about them as Augustine slowly untied the belt of Serena's coat while she squirmed.

"Please, P-Professor!" she cried as he teased her by unbuttoning the front with the speed of a Slowking.

"Patience, mon amour," He chuckled, as his fingers worked at each button one by one. Finally, all the fastenings were undone, and the coat fell open to reveal her beautiful figure.

Serena decided before coming to surprise him by wearing only her underwear underneath the coat. So now, she was bared to him in little but lace and ribbon covering her modesty.

Augustine marvelled in her beauty. His trousers feeling far too tight across his impossibly hard cock as he gazed upon her. Serena was blessed with curves despite her slight frame, with a rounded arse and full breasts. The skin of her flat stomach was taut and defined and her milky complexion glowing with youth. Her long locks curled round her body in sleek waves.

Serena was every man's dream.

"Oh Serena, you are a vision." Professor Sycamore cooed, brushing a stray curl from her blushing cheeks. Seeing her like this, lying back across his desk had undone him. He could deny it no longer, this angel would be his and he would have her singing with pleasure.

Smoothly, he leant down to press a smouldering kiss to her pink lips, once again tasting the sweetness of cheri berries that warmed his lips with spice. Sycamore's large hands flexed as they stroked across the silk of her skin.

"Oh-my-god! _Serena_?"

Augustine shot up with speed he was amazed he possessed, quickly covering Serena with her coat to protect her modesty.

There standing by the doorway was Shauna, her mouth gaping like a Quagsire and her green eyes wide.

Serena quickly did up her coat, and turned to face her friend who was as red as a tamato berry.

"Shauna," She gasped, "It's not as bad as it looks." Serena slid from the desk, and smoothed out her hair nervously.

"Y-you're together with P-Professor Sycamore!" Shauna cried, bringing her hands up to her chest in fists as she wiggled excitedly.

"Shauna," Augustine hushed, the disgust returning as he realised that if one of his colleagues had caught them instead things would have been much different. He was a selfish man to allow himself to be with Serena like that.

He ran a shaky hand through his long fringe and with a sigh sat back down behind his now bare desk, all of his research was scattered across the room.

"Forgive me, Serena, I was out of line. Perhaps it's best that you leave." Augustine muttered. He could no longer allow himself to be around her if he was to act so shamelessly. His reputation as a pokémon professor was at stake along with hers as a heroine and pokémon trainer. She was too young.

Serena's heart jumped up into her throat as she began to realise the extent of his words. He wanted her to leave. He didn't want her.

She looked back to him with tearful honeycomb eyes. He bowed his head; unable to cast his gaze upon what he knew would be a crestfallen expression.

"Very well," she choked back on her tears, walking over to where her hat had fallen in their passion. She picked it up, and brushed it off before placing it back on her head and then covering her sorrow with a mask of indifference.

He didn't want what she had wanted. He probably only wanted her for her body. Someone had described Professor Sycamore as a ladies man, and that she imagined was true. Serena didn't want to be with a man that could easily be using her along with other women. She wanted complete exclusivity.

She loved him.

But he only wanted her for sex. Augustine Sycamore was a liar and to give that man her virginity would be one of the biggest regrets of her life.

No, she was glad she had found his true nature before she got in too deep.


	3. Greener Pastures

It was getting colder. Snowy patches could be seen around Lumiose. Winter was always exciting in the city. The café's grew crowded with people trying to escape the chill. Trends became more fantastic every year, last year the more fashion conscious civilians could be seen sporting coats that were modelled on Furfrou clips.

Serena was wrapped up in her winter essentials - her scarf, bobble hat and gloves as she went about her business preparing for another vast exploration of a cave that had been found of the coast of Azure Bay.

Calem had insisted he accompany her around town, even though Serena much preferred to shop and travel solo. She couldn't deny she'd like the company, plus it looked to Professor Sycamore that she was moving on. Serena hoped that he'd call her, but he never did.

"So Serena, what pokémon are you bringing with you?" Calem asked, hands casually thrown in his pockets as they wandered through Vernal Avenue.

"Hmm… Probably Delphox, Roserade, Goodra, Gorebyss, Ampharos and Togekiss." She replied, listing the pokémon on her fingers.

"They're such girly pokémon, don't you think?" Calem laughed, and she wondered how he thought Meowstic wasn't a feminine pokémon.

"Don't see how that matters, we could still kick your derrière anytime!" Serena smiled broadly; she'd never lost to Calem.

He laughed sarcastically, "Me and Greninja are awesome. Though, we've still not gotten over your cheating ways. Attract? Really?"

"Hey! If it was cheating, it wouldn't be a move. Besides, it's called strategy - you should use it unless you enjoy losing!"

The rivals walked into the Stone Emporium, hoping they could haggle for some more evolutionary stones with one of the men in there. He was always so money grabbing, charging ridiculous prices for mega stones that Serena already had stowed away in her bag.

"Have you used the Absolite I gave you last time I saw you?" Calem asked absently, fiddling with his hat.

"You know, I haven't. I could go get my Absol and we can battle it out?" She offered, fidgeting on her feet trying to keep warm in the chilling wind.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside Café Soleil." Both trainers walked off in opposite directions down Southern Boulevard. Serena towards the pokémon centre, speeding along on her roller skates.

Perhaps Professor Sycamore was right. Serena should be focusing on finding someone her own age to experience all these things with - someone who shared her interests and love of pokémon.

Of course, Calem was the obvious choice, but, he was just so… Immature? Inexperienced?

Serena couldn't deny the promise in a relationship with her charismatic Professor. He was handsome, intelligent, charming and _that accent_. Coming from Unova, Serena didn't have the typical Kalos accent that Professor Sycamore spoke with.

Serena was smitten. Even now feeling completely rejected and dispirited, she longed for him to call her and tell her he didn't mean it. She didn't want to have to chase him.

The blonde haired trainer skidded to a stop outside the pokémon centre before jumping off her skates to hurry inside out of the cold. Serena quickly swapped one of her party pokémon for her Absol - which she was worried she hadn't trained enough to take on Calem. Oh well, it was only for fun, she surmised.

She relished in the smooth metal of the pokeball upon her fingers. It was warm, which indicated a pokémon being inside. She could feel the excitement from the pokémon that was just itching to get into a battle.

Serena smiled, the feeling of excitement contagious.

"Okay Absol - You're gonna smash it!" She whispered, her lips brushing against the pokeball. Serena jumped with a start running out of the pokémon centre and then leaping to pirouette, landing on her roller blades and gliding off towards Café Soleil where she and Absol would take on Calem.

Serena didn't let the Pokémon Lab that she caught sight of from the corner of her eye dull her spirits. She hated feeling so melancholy.

From the window of the Lab, Augustine Sycamore was anything but engrossed in his studies. He gazed thoughtfully out of the pane and down upon the wintery scene of Lumiose. His hand froze midway through combing his inky curls.

"Serena," he breathed, watching his student cruise across Southern Boulevard. Her long blonde hair trailed in the breeze as she cheerily skated. She always managed to make that look so effortless and easy, it made Augustine smile wistfully.

Another thing he could not enjoy with her. He laughed bitterly as he imagined trying to skate along before falling on his arse like he had done in trying to be in a relationship with her. She was a child. She probably just had a silly crush on him. For her to want to engage in a sexual relationship with him was a huge step he wasn't sure he could take. Sure, he had given in to his desires with her, and he was thankful that Shauna had discovered them when she did. He would have regretted taking away something as special as Serena's virginity on his desk.

She deserved more than that, and Augustine didn't think he could give her what she so obviously wanted.

Professor Sycamore continued to watch Serena as she gracefully spun and weaved through the trees that decorated the street before she slowed to a stop outside of Café Soleil.

Augustine's breath caught and his fists tightened till his groomed nails bit into his palm. Calem was waiting for her outside the café. Augustine could see the way that Calem's whole demeanour changed when he saw Serena. He seemed lifted, brighter.

Professor Sycamore could feel the green monster of jealousy rise up when Calem pulled Serena into an embrace, swinging her around playfully before setting her down with a grin and leading her into the café.

So, Serena took his advice. She was out on a date with Calem.

Augustine felt his chest constrict. Perhaps he could talk with her, ask her how she was doing. He had purposely avoided her even though the aching need to see Serena was becoming overpowering and even worse knowing that she was with someone who shared his interest in the beautiful girl.

It was taking all of his control to not run down to that café and make it obvious that Serena was his, and that ignorant boys shouldn't touch his things.

Now that sounded a lot more like something Lysandre might do compared to what Augustine might, but the pokémon professor was growing anxious.

"Calem, we can't battle inside the café!" Serena tugged back on her wrist, trying to stop the boy before he trashed the place.

"I know that," replied Calem, letting go of his friend and taking a seat at a rounded table in the corner. Serena loved this café, it was cosy and warm. The waitresses were always friendly. But best of all, it was quiet. To Serena there was nothing worse than a loud and crowded place.

"So you're not going to battle me?" Serena asked, standing with a confused look upon her face.

"No, stupid. I thought you'd like to have some coffee with me first." He replied, pulling his bag from his shoulder to set it down beside him.

"Oh."

Serena sat opposite him, taking off her gloves and putting them in her bag along with her pokeball that contained Absol.

A waitress came to serve them, and after scribbling down their orders walked back to the counter to make the beverages.

"So, Serena…" Calem began awkwardly, scratching his head over his beanie.

The blonde trainer didn't like the sound of where this was going. Usually Calem was very chatty, and not at all shy.

"I heard something rather shocking the other day."

Oh Arceus.

"Really?" Serena replied, nonchalantly. Looking up to watch the waitress set down their steaming drinks and bow with a polite smile. Serena was glad for the brief time she had to gather her thoughts on what she knew Calem was about to bring up. The waitress walked over to another table to begin serving them.

"You know, it would have been nice for you to tell me. I'm rather upset by it." Calem stared at Serena from over his mug of hot chocolate with a pained expression.

"By what Calem?" Serena feigned innocence, taking a sip from the scalding café au lait in her slender fingers.

"Don't give me that. Shauna told me all about it." Serena flinched away from his harsh tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Apparently having had enough of the game that Serena was playing, Calem bit out, "About you and Professor Sycamore!"

Serena sighed. She hoped that Calem wouldn't ever find out about her tryst with their Professor, but she should have predicted that Shauna would blab.

"I don't see why it concerns you." Serena muttered before taking another sample of her drink.

"Of course it concerns me." Calem replied, jaw tense and eyes hard. "I'm your best friend."

"I think you like to believe there's more to us than that." Serena growled, not daring to look at her rival and friend.

Calem stayed silent, his dark hair falling to cover his eyes.

"Do you like the Professor more than you like me, Serena?" He continued to avoid Serena's concerned gaze.

"I think you're completely-"

Calem cut her off angrily, "Answer me!"

"I've never reciprocated your feelings, Calem. I've never led you on, but I've always been your friend," Serena paced her words, "I don't understand why you're getting so angry about something that never happened."

She had admitted it to herself as well as Calem that what she had wanted with her long time crush had never and would never happen. She was back in square one, if not further away from her goal than before.

"So, you've not – had sex with Professor Sycamore," muttered Calem, raising his head to meet Serena's doleful eyes.

"No," Serena could feel her throat constricting like a Seviper was coiled around her neck. She swallowed back the lump that had built up in her distress.

"I'm sorry for reacting so quickly without knowing the full story." The boy's voice seemed sincere in his apology and Serena felt her mood pick up slightly. At least she still had Calem and her pokémon.

"It's okay. I know you were just upset." Serena looked thoughtfully into her mug of tea. Calem smiled sadly and reached across the table to cover his friends hand with his. He knew that his love was unrequited, but Calem was a fighter. He would win over Serena one day, it just wasn't today.

He brushed his calloused fingers across the back of her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be so down in the dumps, Serena. It's not like you."

Calem was right. Serena wasn't the type of person to dwell on depressing thoughts. She would just busy herself with some kind of task.

"So, shall we see how well you get on with Absol against my team of super pokémon?" Suggested Calem excitedly, jumping up from his seat. Serena grinned and nodded whole heartedly.

Who needs Professor Sycamore when I've got my pokémon and friends like Calem.

Augustine Sycamore was restless. He paced about his office, sometimes coming very close to the elevator and then returning to the window to stare out of it anxiously. That boy had better treat Serena with respect, no funny business.

Augustine was well aware of what went through a teenage boys mind around an attractive girl. He understood that Serena was very beautiful and spirited. She was passionate and fiery yet coy and innocent.

Serena was what Augustine would have considered his perfect woman, had she only been older or he younger. But that was just it, to be with a girl who could be considered his daughter was indecent.

The thought of Serena being his daughter settled it. Augustine would move on, there were plenty of beautiful women in Kalos. Women closer to his age and for the Professor it would only be a matter of finding said woman. Capturing their interest was child's play for him.

Professor Sycamore turned away from the window and sat down at his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and began rummaging through until he grasped hold of a handheld machine - his Holo Caster.

Pulling it out of the mess of paperwork and stationary he set it in front of him on the desk.

With his best intentions in mind, he scrolled through his contacts until he came to a name that brought a smile to the handsome professor's face.

With just the press of a finger the machine began dialling out, until the hologram of a familiar face appeared.

"Hello Augustine." The breathy feminine tone musically greeted the Professor and the beautiful woman's full mouth broke into a dazzling smile.

"Salut Diantha."


	4. Relationships

"Serena, I thought that you and Professor Sycamore were dating!"

Serena turned to face her green eyed friend with a sardonic look upon her face. They were browsing the boutiques that lined Vernal Avenue. Shopping with Shauna was something that Serena liked to do on occasion, but more often than not she would go out to shop on her own. It became obvious to people that knew her that she loved fashion.

"Will you give it a rest, Shauna?" Serena sighed before she continued to admire the fabric of a shirt on the rail.

She was becoming increasingly annoyed with the peppy romantic. Who at the beginning of their shopping trip was picking up items that she thought Professor Sycamore would like. It didn't help that Serena was still holding a grudge for Shauna telling Calem about what had happened.

"But, I just saw-!"

"What, Shauna? You just saw what?" Serena quipped harshly, hands on her hips.

Shauna was fortunately completely oblivious to her friend's offensive tone.

"Professor Sycamore is out with Diantha!" She shrieked, spinning on her heel to point out of the window of the small store.

Serena's eyes followed in the direction of Shauna's finger to spot the handsome Professor with his arm around the famous Kalos Champion. Serena felt her heart drop into her stomach, as she spotted Diantha who looked like she had just stepped out of a movie scene.

Her cropped hair was sophisticated and her fair skin looked like porcelain. She looked up at Professor Sycamore with adoration as they walked along the street.

"Diantha is so so pretty." Shauna drew closer to the window to stare at the celebrity, blind to the fact that Serena was on the verge of tears.

She didn't think that he would actually move on. Serena was so used to her professor being unattached that she thought she could always try again with him. Goes to show just how naïve she was. In that moment Serena hated herself for wanting someone so unattainable.

A stiff lump formed in her throat as she forced herself to look away and pretend that she hadn't seen it. Pretend that she hadn't seen that man she loved with someone else.

"Serena?" Shauna looked back at her friend; concern laced her falsetto pitched voice as she moved to stand beside her. "It will be okay, he's not all that." She cooed, pulling Serena into a hug.

Serena felt burning tears well up in her eyes as she rested her head on her friends shoulder. She gripped Shauna tightly hiding her face in the brunette's puffy pink jacket as sobs shook her.

Shauna stroked Serena's back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Serena. You'll win him back."

The Sushi High Roller was a restaurant that Augustine couldn't say he dined in often. The pretentious and stuck up air that the staff had would put him in a bad mood. But as he was taking a celebrity out for dinner, he had to take her to the best diner in Lumiose.

And my, was Diantha radiant. She was dressed in a slinky cocktail dress that shimmered like ice; it dipped low at the back to show off her toned flesh. Sat across from her now, with candlelight illuminating her delicate bone structure and those bright blue eyes lined with mascara coated eyelashes, Augustine felt nothing but purely platonic emotions.

As beautiful as she was, Diantha wasn't Serena and Serena seemed to be all he was thinking about.

"Augustine, what troubles you?" Diantha uttered, her soft spoken words barely heard above the sound of an authentic oriental quartet that was playing rather loudly around the table. The musicians were eying his celebrity date like she was made of meat.

The professor sighed, feeling rather deflated now that he realised he wasn't enjoying his date as much as he'd planned.

"Is it the restaurant, would you rather just come back to mine for coffee?" She offered, speaking a bit louder as she coldly looked out of the corner of her eye to a shamisen player who misplayed a note nervously.

Augustine glanced back at his date, which rested her head on her long slim fingers and fluttered her lashes provocatively.

Was she suggesting that we-?

For once, Augustine wasn't sure about having no strings attached sex with a beautiful woman. It just didn't seem right, and Serena was constantly in his head making him feel like he was changing his mind every five minutes.

Did he want to forget about Serena? Yes. Was he attracted to Diantha? Yes.

So what was the problem? Augustine exhaled, feeling rather hot. He stood up from the table, causing the musicians to jump and stop playing abruptly. He held out his arm for Diantha to take, regardless of how he felt – Augustine was always a gentleman.

Diantha slid her arm across his purposefully, and locked it in place. Gracefully standing on her stilettos, the two escaped leaving the thoroughly star-struck quartet to serenade some other poor diners.

"Well, that's a relief." She joked, smiling flirtatiously. "Shall we get a cab?"

Augustine wasn't used to being dominated, but then he wasn't normally so indecisive. He simply nodded. Diantha hailed for a cab and the two got in the back seats.

After telling the driver their destination, he recognised Diantha and they began chatting leaving Augustine to dwell on his growing weariness with himself.

Why could he not forget about Serena? Why couldn't he just fool around with Diantha and not feel guilty? He felt remorseful even now, just thinking about sleeping with another woman when he so desperately lusted after his student.

"Are you filming anything at the moment, Mademoiselle?" Asked the cabbie, who was looking at Diantha through his rear view mirror with twinkling crinkled eyes.

"Oui, I am. It's a romance about a young woman who falls in love with a prince who was turned into a pokémon – I play the young woman, of course." Diantha replied, enthusiastically.

Augustine lazily stared out of the window, watching the buildings pass while Diantha continued to chat with the cab driver.

The actress always found herself in situations where she would be at the receiving end of interview like questions with a fan. But Augustine was just taking the back seat. She frowned, before grinning mischievously.

Slowly, she let her hand drift over the leather seats as she laughed along with the driver. Until her hand took a firm grasp of the Professor's thigh. The handsome man tensed, as her hand travelled up his leg to take hold of his manhood.

This wasn't right. He didn't want this.

"We're here, Mademoiselle." Called the driver, turning back to face us. Diantha quickly pulled away, and pretended nothing had happened as she pulled out money to pay the man.

"Oh no, I can't take your money. The conversation was plenty."

Augustine wondered if she got many things for free due to her fame. Diantha smiled, before moving to peck the driver on the cheek in thanks.

"Au revoir, monsieur," She sighed, getting out of the car. Augustine anxiously followed suit, as she strutted along the pavement towards her luxury apartment.

He could back out now. No harm in that was there?

"You know, Diantha. It's getting late, I should head home."

"Augustine, don't be silly. You'll be staying the night." She insisted, flipping her short hair out of her cerulean eyes and trailing her fingers up his arm.

She turned to the door, fumbling with the set of keys until she found the right one. The door swung open revealing an elegant and luxurious suite decorated in white and gold. It was blindingly white and clinical and the gold accents were scattered about the room in feminine modern touches.

To put the apartment into words, it would be Diantha personified - stark white and bright gold.

"Come, come Augustine. Let's move to the bedroom!" She giggled flirtatiously, taking his hand in hers and leading him to her bedroom. They hadn't even gotten to the door when Diantha suddenly spun on her heel and launched herself at the startled professor. Her lips pressed down firmly on his, and she sloppily moved her mouth across his in wet Magikarp like gestures.

Augustine was completely put off by this, his own lips static in the assault.

"Oh Augustine," she moaned enthusiastically. Taking hold of his coat and roughly pulling it from his body, whilst maintaining contact just at the mouth. Augustine was getting increasingly annoyed at her persistence.

"Diantha," He pushed against her, trying to pry the actress from him before he grew too agitated with the woman.

"Would you prefer it if I called you Professor, mon amour?"

_I like you, Professor._

Serena.

Augustine pushed the woman away roughly, gasping in an attempt to control his breathing. Diantha looked to him questioningly, her eyes round and wide.

"Forgive me for letting this get too far. I should not have led you on when I have no intention of staying with you, Diantha." Sycamore ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"You're actually saying no - to me?" She gaped incredulously. "I do not believe this." Diantha turned away, collecting her bearings.

"Diantha, I never meant to hurt you."

"No, I'm sure you didn't." She said, covering her face in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I thought you called me because you wanted this." She motioned between them dramatically.

"I should go." Augustine could take no more of this, he needed to get out.

"Yes, you should." Was all she said as she retreated to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Augustine gathered his coat from the floor and hurried out of the glaringly white apartment and out into the vivid lights of Lumiose that painted a picture against the midnight velvet of the night.

He pressed on, letting the sound of his dress shoes against concrete guide him to wherever his feet wished to take him. In the quiet area the clack of his heel echoed against the walls until he reached the populated avenues.

It was a strange feeling to Augustine that no matter how much of a standstill his life was that Lumiose was a constant. It was ever moving and always alive.

He wondered how Serena was. Whether her life had come to an impasse as his had in her absence. Arceus, how he missed her.

He missed how much her smile would brighten up the room or how infectious her musical laughter was.

"Professor!"

Augustine looked up from the pavement; his eyes trailing up knee high laced boots across creamy skin to a pleated skirt and then eventually to the concern filled eyes of Serena.

"Serena," he breathed, their eyes locked before both the blonde realised how long they had been staring and turned away blushing.

"How was your date?"

She had known? Had she been following him? The thought made him smile; perhaps she was just as hung up on him as he was on her.

"Honestly?" He began gazing her as she turned to figure out the emotion in his expression, "It was awful."

Augustine watched as her frown slowly turned into a grin, and she began laughing. Augustine loved how carefree she was when she laughed, her sparkling eyes full of mirth. He chuckled along with her, suddenly all the weight that was on his shoulders lifted as he realised how much of a fool he was.

After a while, Serena calmed down.

This was it, he had to tell her. He could deny it no longer.

"Serena…" Augustine moved to take her hands in his, his masculine ones dwarfing hers. She looked up at him inquisitively.

"I have been hiding my feelings for a long time, because I thought that what I felt for you was wrong." He paused, releasing one of her hands so that he could caress her cheek. "But, I don't want to hide anymore."

Augustine moved closer to Serena, who seemed to be captivated by his words.

"I want to be with you, Serena. I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. Serena, I love you."

Serena felt her heart soar, as she was pulled into a passionate embrace.

"Professor," she cried, "I love you too!" His hands tangled into her long blonde waves and she looked up at him. His eyes filled with adoration as he looked down upon the girl.

Slowly, he leaned down until his lips pressed into a soft and imploring kiss. Their lips moulded together fervidly. Serena on her tip toes, her hands combing through his glossy raven locks and smoothing down the stubble upon his jaw.

The two pulled away. Serena was reluctant to pull away from the comfort of his arms.

"So, this means we're…"

"Dating, I suppose." Augustine finished with a dazzling white smile, looking considerably younger as he did so.

So, they were exclusive now. Serena grinned, standing back up on her tiptoes to press a kiss upon her lover's chin and then resting her head against his chest contentedly.

Serena had never felt so happy in her life.


End file.
